Vampire Academy- Changing
by DarkSenses
Summary: This is meant to take place in the book Shadow Kiss: A Vampire Academy Novel Chapter 27, page 407 of 438. Where Rose Hathaway is taken instead of Dimitri. Also, full rights belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just a fan who likes supernatural romance novels as much as anyone else.
1. Awakened

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

My mother's party was tearing down the hall. They were only meters away when I felt something cold grasp me around the neck and an arm around my stomach. Dimitri looked around for me until he heard something and turned around quickly. Suddenly 2 Strigoi grabbed him but he whipped his stake into the heart of the one closest to him and he ducked under a punch going for his head. I had forgotten that I was being held by a Strigoi when I tried to defend Dimitri. Instead the Strigoi holding me sunk its teeth into me and for a brief second I felt pain before the endorphins kicked in and it was happiness. I was just feeling happy, the one other time was when I had ran away with Lissa and she was forced to drink from me. This was different, stronger, _better_.

The room was dark, I could just barely see the light under the cracks in the door. A few groggy minutes later, my eyes adjusted and I realized that I was in some sort of prison. How did I get here? I must've said it aloud because 2 seconds later a female Strigoi said, "Wes dragged you here from the battle." Oh Wes was the Strigoi that grabbed me. Then she smiled at me, "now we're going to awaken you and hopefully you're going to be a good asset." I could tell from the word hopefully that I had better be useful to her or I'd pay for all the Strigoi lives I had taken. Then she nodded to Wes and remarked, "we'll talk once you've gained some clarity about us, Rose." The fangs broke my skin and I was stupidly happy again, after a few more moments he took out a small vial from his pocket and tipped it all down my throat. I was too high to care or to think how disgusting the thing hitting my taste buds was. I was weak but I didn't want to dwell on what I was doing, I didn't want to feel the disappointment and horror my friends would feel at me. I closed my eyes and let a sort of sleep take me.

I still had my eyes closed but I could feel that I was in a bed. After a few long seconds of holding a sleeping position I opened my eyes. The room was what you would expect of a hotel with moonlight hitting the balcony to my left. The door to the bathroom, on my right, was slightly ajar so I ran straight into it. Honestly the speed should've tipped me off about what I was now but I had to see for myself. As soon as I looked in the mirror I saw 2 red, predatory eyes staring back at me. Still watching myself a cruel smile touched my lips. Something else was missing and I couldn't place it. What would I had done if I were still a Dhampir. Dimitri, I liked Dimitri, didn't I? Oh, the bond, it was there but Lissa's feelings weren't constantly trying to break down my wall. Instead they sort of rolled over me, I could feel them, she was distressed and nervous and scared but _I_ didn't feeling anything. Wonderingly I tried to slip into her like I used to.

Lissa was with Adrian, Christian, Dimitri, and Eddie was standing slightly off to the side guarding them in Lissa's room. Christian asked, "so what happened to Rose?" Dimitri looked up, he had been sitting on the bed, his voice was hard and cold, "a Strigoi grabbed her but I was instantly attacked by 2 others and all I could see was that she was being dragged away." Lissa was a swirl of thoughts and emotions but I could tell that she was angry because the bond was one-way so she couldn't tell if I was okay. All she said was, "I know she's alive, the bond tells you if the other dies." Then Christian said the one thing no one wanted to hear but it was on everyone's minds. "Would you know if she were a Strigoi?" Lissa was scared, because she didn't know and also she hated the bond, she couldn't even tell if her best friend was a monster or not. Which I was but it would be more fun to watch them suffer and doubt against reason. Christian seemed to understand what her silence meant and he asked Adrian, "have you..." but Adrian shook his head, "she hasn't fallen asleep and I've been trying for over 24 hours." He did look very tired as he leaned against the wall.

A human walked into the room, snapping me out of Lissa's mind, I was hungry... _very_ hungry. In his arms were 5 packages of blood which I tore apart in seconds and then I stared hungrily at him. He was scared, probably because he had never been so closed to a Strigoi so young before, but he was used to us and said, "Veronica wants you now." My questioning look must've prompted him to say, "she's the one who said that she was going to talk to you once you've been turned." As soon as he had finished speaking he turned away and exited the room. He turned through a series of painted corridors, I was right to think we had been in a hotel, before stopping in front of huge double doors. Pushing my way through I felt my fangs slide out as I smiled at Veronica. "Rose, I see you've changed your mind about us."


	2. Hunting & Hunted

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

After Veronica had asked questions about how I was feeling and what St. Vladimir's security was like, I asked a few questions of my own. "How do I get blood?" She replied patiently, "you are allowed to go anywhere you want unless I specifically ask for you or all the Strigoi to come here. There's just one more requirement I have that is different from everywhere else. You have to take at least one human to serve you so they can help you from dying and if we need to contact you." This startled me, I thought I would be alone. "How am I supposed to get one?" Veronica glanced at me, "from anywhere, this is New York, no one's going to miss one person out of all the big apple. You have tonight to find one or we'll just pick one for you. Also, stay in New York, I need everyone soon for an attack."

It was 11:00pm, time to hit the clubs. Half an hour later I was with some 20 year-old guy in the alley next to the club. Between some fervent kissing I managed to get his name, Sam. I smiled at him and he grinned back, we were both enjoying this but the blood packs hadn't been enough, not nearly. Slowly I kissed his throat, starting just below the ear and carefully moving down to the collar bone. I stopped about halfway before I allowed my fangs to expand and I sinked into the warmth of his throat. A few seconds later I realized that he was weakening and I felt in complete control, I could easily just keep drinking and that would be the end of a life. But the blood had given me time to think and I looked at Sam, he wasn't bad-looking but he wasn't strikingly handsome. So I gave him a choice, "Sam, work for me and I won't just drink from you, one day I'll make you immortal." I waited for the words to sink into his head. He nodded and I led him back to my room, I told him about the Strigoi and how we can't stand sunlight, fire, or silver and that he had to protect me from it. Dutifully he quickly closed the shades as the sun's rays started to peak over the horizon. Afterwards he went off to his day job, I had told him to keep working for in case I ever needed the money and so that I knew where he was during the day.

It was boring, Strigoi didn't have a need to sleep and I was too excited to do a passive activity like reading. I slipped into Lissa, she was in New York, this surprised me. Dimitri, Adrian, and Viktor Dashkov were with her. Viktor spoke first, "but it's true, I knew a spirit user who could make a Strigoi human again." Lissa felt skeptical as did the others but she was also hopeful. If Viktor was right then she would be able to get me back and I'd be a weak Dhampir again. They left and allowed Viktor to leave too, I guess that information was the price for letting him go. I called Sam and told them where they were. His instructions were to be in a phone call with me while he flashed his bite marks at Dimitri. Then I was in Lissa again, Sam had done everything and now Dimitri was pinning him down. Lissa asked, "he could be a Moroi's feeder." Dimitri replied, "he's not, he doesn't know what a Moroi is, but I'll bet he knows what a Strigoi is..." Recognition crossed Sam's face at the word Strigoi, but he kept to the plan and said, "this is for you" he held out his phone.

Dragging myself into reality as I reached for the phone in front of me. I could hear the click meaning Sam's phone had gone into speaker and Adrian's breathing as he cautiously picked it up. "Who is this?" I smile looking at the time, it was 3:00pm, the sun was setting. "Don't be that way Adrian, you know who I am." I heard his voice catch as he whispered, "Rose, are... are you a... a Strigoi?" Instead of answering his questions I asked, "what are you doing in New York?" Lissa answered, "a guardian saw you here and r... reported it, Rose, how can we find you again?" Find me? Why did they want to find me? Of course, they wanted us to get together so Adrian or Lissa could stake me with a spirit bound stake. "There's a wonderful alley where Sam and I first met, he'll show you."

An agonizingly boring hour and a half later I borrowed a black mustang and a chauffeur from Veronica. Surprisingly enough she didn't ask any questions. I was driven 2 blocks before the alley and told the chauffeur that I no longer required his assistance. I walked at Dhampir speed toward the alley, I wore a leather jacket with jeans and heals that must've cost Veronica $500 alone. Lissa was in the alleyway with Dimitri, Adrien, and Sam. I would've thought they'd split up and at least try to surround me. Adrien was surprisingly not drunk but he was smoking a cigarette until he saw me and stamped it out. All 3 looked at me with shock, I suppose that seeing me as a Strigoi was hard for their weak emotions. Sam slipped under Dimitri's arm and hurried dutifully in front of me, I smiled a cruel smile at the thought that a _human_ thought he could protect me from one Dhampir and 2 Moroi.

Suddenly Adrien lunged with the stake in an attempt to get it in my ribs. I predicted something like this so I stepped into it making his stake go in my stomach, it _hurt_. Blocking the pain, I looked up to see the shock on Adrien's face, grabbing him by the face I kissed him. The stake was _killing_ me but I had to ignore the pain for just a little longer, then I whispered softly in his ear, "go to sleep." The kiss had caught him off guard so much that he didn't realize I was compelling him until his eyes closed and his head slumped onto my shoulder. In one callous motion I shrugged him off and looked up at Dimitri, he looked sad. I stalked towards him and look at Lissa, she wasn't holding anything and she was trying to hold back tears but failing. Glancing quickly at Sam I shout, "get Veronica." Lissa begged at me with her eyes then pleaded, "Rose, somewhere inside you is the Rose that _I_ know." I shot back, "well she must've gone on vacation because it's just **me**." Dimitri stared at me then took out a regular stake, the silver gleamed in the moonlight, "on the SUV I said that if I became a Strigoi then I would want you to kill me, you agreed." I narrow my eyes, "is this one of those I'll thank you later situations? I won't because I'll be dead." I couldn't resist adding, "that is, if you think you can actually kill me."

Then I heard it, footsteps a few blocks from here but coming in fast. Dimitri must've sensed me distracted so he lunged at me, the stake pointed at my heart. Wes grabbed Dimitri mid-air and threw him into the wall at the end of the alley, I heard his heartbeat slow, he was unconscious. Lissa stared at me, "Ros..." I stopped her mid sentence by digging my fangs into her throat, I didn't drink any because I just wanted her under the influence of the endorphins.

They were all put in the same prison as I was originally. Next thing I knew, Veronica and I were alone in a room together. "Well done Rose on capturing the last Dragomir, I knew that awakening you was a good idea." I hated being given orders and I didn't seek her praise, she was the most powerful Strigoi in New York, maybe besides me. After a few seconds I took a few steps forward, "thank you for giving me this chance." I took one more quick step before I shoved Veronica into the wall, she wasn't an old Strigoi but she probably had at least a couple decades on me. For the first time I noticed the decoration sword on the wall to my left. I smashed the glass and, ignoring the pain, seized the sword. It was sharper than the axe I used the first time I had killed Strigoi, this time it was almost too easy. Veronica hadn't expected me to rebel against her, at least not _this_ early on. Also, I was a lot stronger and faster than most other Strigoi she had ever had to deal with, in no time I had her pinned under me with the sword resting on her throat. All I saw was red as I pushed the sword deeper and deeper until it slammed into the floor with a clang. Wes walked in, "Ver..." He stared at me with a surprised look on his face and I grinned, "burn the body."


	3. Politics & Plans

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

It had been 3 weeks since I had killed Veronica and I have yet to meet a Strigoi who was unhappy about it. I wasn't ready to deal with Dimitri, Adrian, and Lissa. Now I had to keep track of all the Strigoi in New York. Sam had been very helpful by going to public places and telling every Strigoi he met that I was now in chare. Despite the fact that Lissa had been so selfish in the past, the way she didn't care that I was willing to sacrifice everything for her, I was treating her and her companions kindly... sort of. They had been moved to separate hotel rooms that didn't have windows and the doors were reinforced. Titania wasn't even sending any guardians to look for the last Dragomir descendant, and they called _us_ heartless. Wes strode in with a newly awakened Strigoi called Quin, "Rose, you remember Quin, right?" When Quin saw me his eyes widened with fear, he wasn't here when Veronica had been in charge. "Well, here's the thing, Quin here was at a club with me and I turn my back on him to order a drink from the bartender." He wriggled his eyes at me to say, can you believe this kid? Wes continued, "I turn around to ask him what _he_ wants and he's drinking from this servant I recently picked up!" "Now Quin, how could you do that to one of your fellow Strigoi? I'm sure you broke his heart" addressing him I ask, "is your heart broken?" He nods at me without taking his eyes off Quin, "well this can only be solved one way, an eye for an eye, Wes you can kill any one of Quin's servants you want."

Lissa with Sam closely following her burst into the room. Wes went into a predatory crouch placing Quin in front of him, I stayed perfectly still as I surveyed the situation. Sam stared at me apologetically, "she was waiting when we were going to give her the food and it sort of just happened." I shook my head in disgust, sometimes humans were just so worthless. "I want to speak to the person in charge," commanded Lissa, she was carrying Sam's handgun which she pointed at Quin. When Lissa and I left St Vladamir's, back when I was a Dhampir, she took shooting lessons because it made her feel in control, like when she cut herself. I slipped into her for a second, she was scared and was trying not to look at me. Why was she trying not to look at me? Oh, if she did then she would probably start sobbing uncontrollably, Moroi were just as weak as humans with their emotions that got in the way with everything. Wes pushed Quin aside with his left hand and gave her an extravagant bow, his nose almost touching the floor, she stared at him with a look of confusion and surprise on her face. He snickered, "Princess Dragomir meet our ruler, Rose. Rose, Princess Dragomir." I didn't have to read her feelings to know what her reaction to this was, probably some mixture between fear and surprise. Shockingly she was able to keep her cool as she asked, "where are Dimitri and Adrian?" "Why would I tell you anything?" Her voice shook only a little when she threatened, "I'll kill this human." I scoffed, as if she was able to kill anyone. No, the spirit in her also made it impossible, she'd probably end up shooting Sam and then healing him because of guilt and the fact that she couldn't bear to watch a human die, especially if one was dying because of her. "Kill him, he's a human, there are like 7 billion of them and they're all the same." Sam's eyes widened at this but refrained from making a comment.

I had other things to do and the conversation had already lasted longer than I thought it would. Moving as fast as I could, I shot across the room, grabbing the arm which held the pistol I flipped Lissa over my head. The fear coming through our bond would've been overwhelming as a Dhampir but every emotion seemed dampened. Baring my fangs I plunged them into her throat, Moroi blood rushed into me, it wasn't that the blood tasted noticeably better but that it was much more addicting. It made my heart start to race as I kept sucking. A few seconds later I yelled at Quin to take Lissa back to her room, Wes followed after him, probably to kill one of his servants. Only Wes would remember something as idiotic as that. Sam was looking at me, he had taken it personally when I told Lissa that I didn't care if she killed him because he was human and like every other. "Sam, come here," I said. He stood only a foot away before he stopped walking, I sighed. I put one hand on his shoulder and another bracing the back of his head as I put my mouth on his neck. After Lissa the blood didn't taste as good, sure it was still rejuvenating but it didn't even compare to Moroi blood. I thought hungrily about all the Dhampirs and Moroi in St Vladimir's alone, what about all the ones at the Moroi Royal Court? The Court is in Pennsylvania, perhaps I should speak with the rulers surrounding Pennsylvania, or I could just defeat them, in order to stage an attack against Queen Tatania. Lissa, Dimitri, and Adrian weren't going anywhere.

"WES!" I shrieked repeatedly as I raced through the halls, Strigoi stared at their queen as some of the older ones smirked in amusement, right now I didn't care. Wes was leaning against the wall with some human servant I didn't recognize. "Yes Rose?" he asked quizzically "I need you _now,_ I have an idea how we're going to wipe out the Moroi and Dhampir once and for all!" He wriggled his eyebrows, he has been doing this a lot I notice, "I'm kinda in the middle of something, can I get back to you _later_?" " _Now_ Wes!" After dragging him a little farther down the corridor from his newest companion I told him about my plan and asked him if he knew anyone important in the areas surrounding Pennsylvania. Wes said, "lucky for you, I know someone, but this might end badly." He grinned, I smiled back, "it's all or nothing Wes." "Well then that sounds like a plan."


	4. Moroi Court

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

I was wearing a leather jacket and jeans while Sam was standing next to the refreshments table in a $900 suit. The wine was spiked with Moroi blood, I was meeting with the Strigoi leader closest to the Moroi Royal Court. Still, Frederick was 15 miles away but it was hidden very well and could hold large numbers of Strigoi. Wes announced, "they're here" but everyone, about 10 of my own Strigoi and their humans, could hear them running through the halls. Having this many Strigoi here put everyone on edge, and they didn't even know my plans for the evening. I had Sam practicing staking a Strigoi for weeks now, there was a silver stake attached to one of the legs of the refreshments table. It was covered by table cloth but it was easily accessible, the rest of his Strigoi were either going to die or follow me. Frederick saw me and, without breaking his stride, he crossed the room and shook my hand. "Rosemarie Hathaway, famous Strigoi hunter turned Queen of New York." Frederick didn't have any _molnija_ marks, he had been a Moroi, this would just make subduing him easier. "Frederick, how have you not been destroyed by guardians already? You're frighteningly close to court, I'm dying to know." I gesture around the room but our groups were mingling and talking, not paying attention to their leaders. He smiled and said, "I'm not going to tell you before you tell me how you killed Veronica after being a Strigoi for... what, 2 days?" I shrugged it off, I had to know how he did it before I killed him. Frederick gestured to Sam, "get me and Rose some wine!"

Lifting his glass up he toasted, "to new friendship!" Everyone roared back, "to new friendship!" Frederick must've been _naive_ as a Moroi, I quickly downed the glass, the blood was just enough to add a tinge to the flavor. I nodded at Sam, it was time, then I turned to Frederick, "Veronica wasn't expecting me to make an attempt on her so early on and being a Dhampir helped." He nodded, "my lair was an old bunker for some war, most of it is underground and it was abandoned." Out of the corner of my eye I caught Sam approaching Frederick, he was only 3 meters away, but any moment now Frederick was going to hear his footsteps. Seizing Frederick I pinned his arms behind his back and said, "thank you for telling me what I needed to know." Sam plunged the stake into his heart. I was only 5 inches away from the stake and it was making me uncomfortable, every instinct was telling me to get as far away from it as possible. "Put that _thing_ back in the vault," I snarled, "and someone get rid of this body!" It was time to pay a visit to Pennsylvania.

I quickly found out that there were 2 huge problems. First off, how was I going to transport 50 Strigoi to Pennsylvania without attracting a huge amount of attention. Also, how am I going to keep them fed, I couldn't transport a huge amount of feeders and I couldn't let them feed off people in the surrounding areas. Number 2 was easy, apparently Fred had a little underground New York City of humans, he could've started a blood bank. I decided to solve problem number 1 by sending small groups of 2-4 between 1 hour intervals, slow but it wouldn't attract suspicion. Wes was my temporary replacement and he wasn't allowed to do anything without consulting me, not that he would change anything that mattered.

About 5 days later everyone had arrived, tomorrow we would attack the Court. The plan was that we'd send in a human to stake the wards then the entire group except for 30 will split up into 3 groups, all trying to kill off as many Moroi and Dhampir as possible. I will take one group to find and kill or capture Tatania, then the remaining 30 Strigoi will cover our escape. There is enough coverage from the trees near the Royal Court to stop us from dying from the sun. I checked in on Lissa, she was sitting in the room back in New York, she had no idea of the monumental gathering and massacre about to take place. So long as she wasn't trying to escape then I didn't care what she was doing. I called Sam and his concerned voice echoed from the phone, "is something wrong?" "Actually, I'm wondering if anything is wrong down there." "Nothing's wrong down here, it's weird not seeing as many Strigoi around base but otherwise..." he replied smoothly. "Is Wes doing anything he... shouldn't?" "No, he's just been yelling at Quin a lot," he reported. I had forgotten about his petty hatred of Quin, I made a mental note to check if Quin was dead or not when I get back, not like it was going to be a monumental loss.

All the Strigoi were in place, I gave a quick nod to the human, she ran quickly with the stake in hand and plunged it into the ground. The ward shattered, a guardian saw her and started to run at her in order to tackle her. Racing as fast as I could, I tackled the guardian and sunk my teeth into his throat, all 3 of the groups moved silently to the capital. Humans hid bodies of the Moroi and guardians we killed, I caught a glimpse of Tatiana being lead away by 10 Dhampirs towards the woods. I ran after them as the rest of my group eliminated any Gaurdians we passed. We cut Tatiana off at a clearing in the forest, at 7 Strigoi, we were roughly able to surround them. I headed straight for Tatiana, one male guardian jumped in front of me with a stake in hand, I veered away from him. Ducking under a swipe that was close enough to make my hairs on my neck stand on end. Half a second later I kicked his knee, it collapsed, he reflexively bent down letting his body protect his knee. Then I grabbed his head and broke his neck. Looking around, 4 of mine had died and 2 of them were dead not including this one, I cursed myself. Of course the Dhampirs protecting the _queen_ would be more capable, what was I thinking? 4 guardians circled around Tatiana protectively while 3 guardians attacked my 3 Strigoi. For a brief moment I was able to catch the eye of the Queen of the Moroi, and she looked _so_ scared, I grinned. A Dhampir was about to stake an old Strigoi named Uriel when I barreled straight into him, the stake flew out of his hands and lay a good 5 meters away, Uriel broke his neck then dragged him away to feed on him. The other Strigoi were doing better, they had eliminated one of the guardians and were toying with the last. Letting him swipe at one of them before the other would tap him on the shoulder. "Stop fooling around and finish this, the Queen is getting away!" They quickly broke his neck and ran up next to me, I hadn't noticed they were identical twins until now, it was actually kind of creepy.

4 on 4, this was going to be easy, one slightly unsettling thought crossed my mind. What if Tatiana was learning to use the element she specialized in against us, Christian had proven that when he helped me kill Strigoi at St. Vladimir's. I quickly dismissed it, she probably thought that she was completely safe behind the wards and her royal guard. The guard was the only thing between me and Tatiana, she shouted, "Queen Tatiana, run!" Then she pulled out her stake, her hair was short so that I could see her _molnija_ marks, she had 7 which was pretty impressive. She was in her early 20's and short, she was faster than I thought she was going to be and she swept my legs out from under me. Then she stabbed the stake down, I was able to twist just in time for it to brush my heart, I feigned death and she pulled it out and warily stalked back to protect Tatiana. Now I realized why I was so hesitant to kill her, she was like my mother around the time when she first had me. I watched Tatiana's eyes as they widened and she opened her mouth to scream while I snapped the guardian's neck, remembering how my mother had chosen her job over her own child. Grabbing Tatiana by the shoulders I drank deeply from her, her sweet Moroi blood trickled down my throat. One of the twins asked, "shouldn't we turn her?" I shook my head, imagining dealing with a _Strigoi_ Tatiana for, well _forever_. As soon as she was dry, I ripped her head from her body, every day that passed I was feeling stronger. The sun's rays were peeking over the horizon, the first human I find I will compel to take her head to Moroi Court, Uriel had gone to meet the other groups and he returned saying, "we lost 30, everyone is hiding in the woods until night so that we can return to base."


	5. Change of Heart

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

Killing the Queen of Moroi deserves a party, _that's_ the first thing Wes says to me when we get back. 34 Strigoi had died, I should be feeling a sort of loss but it was either muted or non-existent. I didn't even _care_ that I didn't feel remorse or any sadness, it should've bothered me that we probably killed around 100 Moroi and Dhampirs but it didn't.

The party was in full swing after 20 minutes, there were maybe _50_ Strigoi, I was pretty proud of myself. I watched Sam slip out to go feed Lissa, on public events like these I had to keep the locations of my 3 prisoners secret, otherwise Strigoi would try feeding from them. About 15 minutes later a Strigoi rushed in shouting, "HELP! DHAMPIRS ARE OUTSIDE!" A glint of server emerged from his chest, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed to the floor, he was stone dead. Dimitri stood there with a stake in hand, he must've escaped and raided the vault, the question was _how_ did he do it? I _always_ kept a Strigoi on his cell, he was too dangerous otherwise, unless attacking Moroi Court meant that they had come here. As soon as I thought that, my mother and her team burst in with their stakes at hand, they struck down any Strigoi near. For every guardian that fell, 3 Strigoi must've, Wes was stabbed but they missed his heart. He jumped to the platform I stood on and grabbed Sam, he drunk him dry before I could even tell him to stop. All the other Strigoi (maybe 20) escaped through other exits, Wes the traitor had run out as well, I froze when my mother pointed her stake at my heart.

Adrian was at the other end of the room, he held a silver stake, 2 guardians grabbed my arms and tried to pin me down. I resisted and someone hit me in the head, that was going to give me a _huge_ headache later. Stalking towards me he raised it with 2 hands above his head and brought it crashing down, I flung the guardian holding my right arm in front of me. The stake went through his neck as I threw the other guardian holding me down against the far wall, kicking out at Adrian I hit him in the jaw and he fell off the platform. He was just unconscious, Dimitri ran over to me and with a sad look he said, "I won't let you keep killing, even if it means that I have to kill you." I couldn't do anything, Dimitri had me pinned down giving me no leverage, he was about to stake me when he noticed something behind me. Concentrating I could hear a heartbeat, was it my mother wanting to kill what she made? Dimitri asked hopefully, "Lissa?" I was able to look far enough around to see Lissa holding the stake Adrian had dropped, she clenched her teeth and staked me. Pain rocketed through my body as I blacked out.

I woke up, had Lissa killed me and missed? Something was wrong, it was like someone had put a dampener on all my senses. My skin was still pale, but not Strigoi pale... then it came to me. I was a Dhampir again, everything I had done came back to me, drinking people's blood. Although I didn't like Tatiana, I didn't want her to die from being sucked dry by a Strigoi, let alone the fact that the Strigoi was _me_. Tears came to my eyes, I hate crying but I sobbed into Lissa. Grief and guilt was consuming me, how I had changed the life of a guy named Sam. He could've been _something_ and instead I turned him into a servant for _Strigoi_. How many guardians were dead because of my actions at the Court? I looked up at everyone, Dimitri caught my eye as we looked at each other, then all hell broke loose. A new squad of guardians had come in the room and one of them yelled, "STRIGOI!" A sharp pain echoed from the back of my head and blackness surrounded me once more.

Opening my eyes, I was in a cell, what happened? It coming back to me, I ran and gasped at my reflection in the bars. I wasn't a Strigoi, but why am I in a cell? Someone said, "she's awake, let her in." Who are they letting in? Lissa walked in with a concerned look on her face, she walked cautiously over to me, "are you okay?" I was stuck in a cell and all I know is that Lissa turned me back into a Dhampir. Instead of answering I asked, "what happened?" She frowned, "Christian persuaded Queen Tatiana and the Council to rescue Adrian, Dimitri, and me. When you killed her the Council decided that they had to act so they were going to rescue us an... and kill you." I looked into her eyes, "I want to protect you, it's what your parents wanted" what I wanted too "and I'm indebted to you since you saved me." Lissa's next words startled me, "they don't know whether you are a Strigoi or not." I was angry for a few moments, my eyes were proof enough and I'm guessing that I could walk in the sun. Lissa must've guessed what I was thinking when she said, "the Council thinks that you might still have... urges." I gave her a questioning look, "they think that you might still want to bite us." Regret filled me, of course, I would want to be sure too after what I... did. She continued, "people want to see you." Who would want to see _me_? "Adrian, your mother and she says that she's with your father" my eyes widen "also, Dimitri does too."

Dimitri wanted to see me? I couldn't see him, I loved him but after what I had done, no. He would be disgusted in me and that would be worse than never seeing him again. With a firm voice I said, "I _can't_ see Dimitri, _please_!" My desperation must've shown through because she said, "all right, but I'm sure that he still loves you, he's asked for you a lot." It hurt me beyond words to stay away from Dimitri but to see hatred at me fill his eyes, that would be unbearable. As soon as Lissa left I leaned on the only furniture in the room, a simple white bed, I had to make up what I did somehow. Protecting Lissa and giving my life for her is the only way I know how and I while I know that the amount of people I killed or lives I've ruined will be a train reaction. They had family and friends that loved them, what if I had lost Dimitri to a Strigoi. I almost did, and that Strigoi would've been me. When I was a Strigoi I didn't care about anything or anyone, that was part of the lure. Immortality, strength, speed, but to not care and not be blamed for the choices I make gave me peace. Now, I'm torn about what I've done.

Around a week later, I was called to trial for the Moroi to judge whether I was a Strigoi still or not. Also, if I should be blamed for the murders I had committed. One guard said that I would be lucky if I got community service, he was a friend, everyone knew someone that had died on that day. My "interviewer" was a Moroi with a long nose and dark green eyes. His straw colored hair was pushed back from his forehead and every 5 seconds he pushed it back with his hand. With the stupid name Edgar Fyre and at age 28, he was the perfect boring interrogator. "Are you able to go in the sunlight?" He asked. "Yes." It was all very curt and civil, somewhat so at least. "Have you had the urge to drink blood?" "No." "Why did you kill Tatiana?" "She was the Queen of the Moroi." "EXACTLY, NOW YOU EXPECT US TO LET YOU _GUARD_ THE NEXT QUEEN?" "What do you mean?" I wanted to guard Lissa, not whatever candidate was running. "Lissa was appointed Queen by the Council." My eyes widen and he concludes the questioning.


	6. More Politics But Less Planning

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

Shocked I requested if I could see Lissa, an hour later she walked into my room. "Hey Rose," she said casually, she looked tired. Of course she was tired, she was the Queen of Moroi. "Hey Lissa," I said gesturing for her to sit down, we sat looking at each other for a few moments before she said, "so you asked to see me?" "Yeah, why didn't you tell me you were the new Queen?" She frowned, breathed, then looked up, "I'm sorry, you were on probation because everyone thinks you kill Tatiana and I didn't want something else on your mind." Silently I cursed myself, I should've guessed that she had withheld the information on my behalf, I had no right to question Lissa. When she was the one who had saved me as a Strigoi. Eddie Castile walked in, he was appointed as Lissa's guardian but Royals and especially Queens tended to have more than one. His face lit up when he saw me, he was one of my friends and he was probably shocked that I had been turned into a Strigoi and what I had done. I hadn't even thought about how I had affected people I knew that way, another thing to add to my drowning ocean of regret. Eddie announced, "the Council is deciding today, they want Rose and you to come with Leo." Leo was an old Moroi with white hair, his skin so white it looked translucent and I could see everyone one of his veins. Instead of avoiding me like most Moroi did, he walked up and took both my hands. Shaking them fervently he looked at my eyes, "she's a Dhampir all right, not even a _fleck_ of red!" I rolled my eyes but he didn't notice because he turned to Lissa when she started talking. "Leo is one of the Royals who accepted the fifth element, spirit." My eyes widened with surprise, very few Moroi that were not our friends believed in spirit, I knew how rare a Royal one was. Feeling the bond I could see how proud she was that she found him, she was just slightly disappointed that he wasn't on the Council. Still, it was a huge find and would bring us another step forward in influencing other Royals and Moroi in our favor. "He's also a messenger for the Council, he helps carry information for Royal Moroi all across the world." He interrupted her, "but right now I'm supposed to bring you to the Council, we should hurry since we are already late."

We were 2 minutes late because we ran. An old woman called Ariana Szelsky, I heard she was one of the people running for Queen against Lissa, said, "you're late, but we couldn't start without the defense." The entire Council sat in a enormous hall facing me, on both sides of the hexagonal room there were bleachers with Moroi sitting and whispering with each other. They called Adrian up first, one of them asked him, "what is your full name?" He cleared his throat, "Adrian Ivashkov." The offense would begin then we would follow with our defense, the offense was some political Royal who doesn't want a "Strigoi" guarding the Queen, but it was unlikely he actually cared about Lissa. Also, he wanted justice for all the deaths I had caused, how could anyone miss her. Cursing myself, maybe I was _still_ thinking like a Strigoi, no... I'll make it up by guarding Lissa with my life and always putting her first, even though it would never fully make up for what I did. We, the defense, were aiming for me to be pardoned of all the crimes, since I was a Strigoi then, and allowed to be one of Lissa's guardians.

Attorney Clay began, "how did you find Rosemarie Hathaway?" Adrian looked at the wall behind Clay, "Guardian Ronalds was guarding a Moroi in New York, he recognized Rose." Nodding, "so you went to New York, what happened when you found her?" Still avoiding eye contact he said, "she captured us and brought her back to a Strigoi lair." Clay had a small smile, " _how_ did she capture you?" Adrian's head snapped in Clay's direction, Clay's smile grew wider and crueler every second Adrian recounted what happened. How I had toyed with his emotions and then used compulsion to knock him out, how I had flung Dimitri against the wall, and how I had drunk from Lissa and thought it was the sweetest blood I had ever tasted. I stopped listening and slipped into Lissa, at least I would get to hear things from _her_ point of view instead of my memories. She wasn't paying attention to Adrian, Clay, or even me. Lissa was looking at something a few rows behind me. Pushing myself out of the bond, I glanced at where Lissa had been staring.

Dimitri was looking down at me, our eyes met and I wanted it to last an eternity. Summoning all the willpower I had, I looked away, seeing him reminded me of what I had done to those I care about. Adrian was sitting next to me again, he squeezed my hand, either to reassure me or for reassurance. It didn't matter. "Queen Lissa Dragomir," announced a Council member. Clay asked the same questions but was more respectful and was better at hiding his emotions this time. The next name the Council called sent a chill down my back. I had tried not to think about what I did to him when I had become Queen of New York but unlike the others, I had visited him twice a week.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I walk in the room, Dimitri was there and he had his hands up, as if he was about to punch me to death. "Rose?" He whispered, shocked. "Hey Dimitri, I thought I would pop in," I said, smiling. Taking one step forward, I pull him towards me and he lets out a small gasp, I look into his eyes. I kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back. At some point, I pushed him on the bed and traced the arms on his lines. Kissing his neck I didn't even look up when I sunk my teeth into him, it wasn't anything compared to Lissa's but it was better than the group of humans Wes and I had killed last night. My alarm went off, the sun had set, leaving him lying on the bed high without a second thought._

 _The room cleared to a setting I remembered too distinctly. Dimitri was talking angrily to me, "why do you do this? Do you visit Adrian?" I shrug, "I visit Adrian but he's soo much more boring than you." His voice serious when he said, "we could turn you back Rose, just let Adrian or Lissa," "stab me with a stake?" I interrupted, I hadn't liked where the conversation was going, talking was dull. "Being a Strigoi is amazing, the strength and speed, you have no idea..." he was distracted listening to my words when I bit him, shock filled his expression before a smile lit his face. He was still staring at the ceiling..._

I was pulled from the flashback when Clay asked the question he had asked the others, with a bored tone because he probably expected the same answer. "What happened during your imprisonment in New York, were you tortured...?" Dimitri tensed, everyone in the room felt it, and Clay like a hungry shark repeated the question. " _Were. You. Tortured?"_ "No." But Clay was too caught up in this possibility of new damning evidence to take "no" as an answer. "What happened when you were imprisoned?" He asked eagerly. "A couple times a week Rose would come and she'd drink from me..." His voice was blocked out by the loud conversations between Moroi that continuously increased volume, I could catch the words from a few. "She _drank_ from _him?_ Weren't they dating?" "He's a _blood whore_!" "Why'd she do it?" I wondered the last question too, I think it was just for something to do when it was morning, it was a careless answer but it was true. Lissa was still not showing any emotion but I could tell that she was mortified, this was the reason I wouldn't be with him she realized. Throughout all my looking around the room, suddenly I was staring Dimitri in the eye. His eyes were sad, he didn't want to say something incriminating against our case but he was duty bound. What bothered me most was that _he_ was apologizing, I had countless things to apologize to him _alone_. Yet here he was, sorry for telling the truth. The trial ended with the offense concluding what they had to say after talking with a few people who had supported Tatiana's rule.

My father opened the defensive case the next morning with, "she's not a Strigoi." Clay looked incredulous but he was only there because the law required him to be, a Council asked, "what do you mean she's not a Strigoi?" He smiled, "I _mean_ that her eyes aren't red, she can walk in the sun, her skin isn't pale anymore, and all she wants to do is make peace with herself by guarding Lissa." Many of the Moroi in the room weren't even paying attention to his words, if they were then it would be more uproar than yesterday, they were paying attention to his clothes. What was he doing? Abe was wearing a suit but his scarf was a tie die with bright orange with a light skin pink swirls and lime green polka dots. Then he announced, "I conclude my offense." This time Clay spluttered, "w...without even t...talking to witnesses!?" Abe smiled, then nodded, "that's what I just said," as though he was explaining to a 3-year old. After ten minutes the Council came out with their answer, "after a nearly unanimous decision" to execute me, I thought, "Rosemarie Hathaway is cleared of all charges and is now appointed one of the Royal guard to Queen Lissa Dragomir." Abe smirked so I walked over to him, "thanks, but how did you do it?" "I think that I'm just _extremely_ convincing," he winked and walked towards my mother. Adrian was standing next to me, he had a knowing smile, "you know how he did it" I exclaimed. He nodded, "it's Abe Mazur little Dhampir, you know what he said to me if I broke your heart, he probably threatened half of them and payed the rest off." His face turned more serious, "Rose, would you give me a chance?" I started to ask what he meant when he broke me off, "I mean will you go out with me, if you don't want to after a while then we'll just end it and stay friends." I had known that Adrian cared for me and I cared for him too, I guess since I wasn't with Dimitri anymore. Instead of answering I kissed him, out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri watching me and then walking out, alone.


	7. New Friends Old Enemies

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

Word that I was now dating Adrian got around faster than the fact that I wasn't a Strigoi anymore and that I'm being allowed to be Lissa's guardian. There was only one problem. Dimitri was also one of Lissa's guardian. Eddie was very helpful by staying with me or Dimitri while one of us would scout, leaving neither of us alone with each other. Since we were at court there only had to be 2 guardians on her at all times, the only other guardians besides Eddie, Dimitri, and me were Paul, Xavier, and Serena. I knew Serena from one of the times I had used the bond with Lissa. My shifts with Paul always ended at night, Adrian usually drove me back to my room but tonight his mother needed him. When I was walking past an alley I heard a small exhale of breath, after looking around I didn't notice anything unusual. Suddenly I felt sick, it was the sick when there were Strigoi around. Then a male Strigoi jumped at me from on top of a dumpster, he looked familiar, then I realized when I had seen him.

Wes smiled, "Rose... I found you!" "What are you doing here Wes?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, maybe he was still afraid of me, I had a reputation as a Dhampir as well as a Strigoi. Glancing at me, "I need to make you a Strigoi again..." "WHAT!" I couldn't keep the shock, horror, and regret from my outburst, he didn't seem to notice as he stalked towards me. "You're the only one who can organize us effectively so we can kill important Moroi, also Quin somehow became your replacement." Someone else behind me said, "hurry up, kill her." He shook his head, at that moment I pulled out my stake. Feinting an attack towards his heart then slashing important tendons on both his arms, then I kick his knee and it gives way. He looked up at me, he was on his knees and both his arms hung uselessly at his side, dripping blood. I study him for a moment, he was Wes, a human who probably had a life before he was a Strigoi. Then I plunge the stake into his heart, he smiled at me, a crazed smile before his head lolled onto his shoulder and his corpse collapsed. I was about to turn around when someone stabbed me with a long knife, they missed the heart that they were aiming for, assessing the way it became more difficult to breathe, they must've punctured one of my lungs. I whip around to face the second surprise that night.

"Tasha!?" I choked, blood spilling from my mouth, I tried to ignore the taste of iron as she said. "Hello Rose." "Why?" She looked sad but determined, "there are a lot of reasons but it's mainly because of Tatiana and Dimitri." "You think I killed Tatiana?" She shakes her head, "no, because I did," my eyes widen, "I needed you gone because of Dimitri." Then I realized, just because Dimitri had moved on from her doesn't mean she had moved on from him, "you still like him." "You were the only thing preventing Dimitri from becoming my guardian." She kept talking but it was hard to focus on what she was saying, darkness edged my vision. This was how I was going to atone for what I did, death, it was almost too merciful. My eyes closed.

Everything was blurry, it was hard to keep my eyes open, telling from the position I was in with Tasha I hadn't been out for very long. I tried to focus on what she was saying to keep me from blacking out again. I quickly realized that she was talking to someone else. "Dimka, you wouldn't understand, I did this for you." She protested, Dimka... Dimitri? "Tasha, what have you done?" Dimitri's voice was hard, there were footsteps, I opened my eyes enough to watch them drag Tasha away. One of them said, "Natasha Ozera, you are charged with the murder of former Queen Tatiana." Dimitri had picked me up and was carrying me somewhere, "Dimitri?" "Roza, stay with me," he pleaded, concern shaping his features. "All right comrade," I mumble, "all right..." before I succumbed to the dark once more.

The bedroom where I woke up was Lissa's. "Rose, how do you feel?" Lissa asked, "Fine, where am I? What happened?" "Tasha attacked you, Dimitri was supposed to meet with her about something and when she didn't turn up in time, he scouted the areas nearby. He brought 2 guardians with him because he thought there might've been a Strigoi attack..." "How did Wes find me?" I interrupt, I never told him about where I was from when I was a Strigoi. Lissa frowned, "Wes..." understanding dawned on her face, "oh, the Strigoi, how did you kno...nevermind," she mumbled. Taking a deep breath she explained, "Tasha met him somehow and she made a deal with him that he would kill you and she wouldn't kill him." This shocked me, Tasha Ozera, Christian's parents were the ones responsible for the scar on her face and she was the one who most fervently worked for Moroi to learn how to defend themselves. My only conclusion was that she really must've loved Dimitri and he turned her down for me, did he really forgive me? Could I forgive myself for what I had done? "When Dimitri found you, he had the guards arrest her and bring her back to court while he brought you here, so I could heal you."

The light from the hallway dimmed, standing in the doorway was Dimitri Belikov. He had his guardian mask on, but conflicting emotions crossed his face. Hope, sadness, concern, even love. I took a shaky breath, "thank you Dimitri," I didn't call him guardian Belikov like I did before but I didn't call him comrade either. Lissa sensed the tension in the room and said, "I have to call Christian," and left. Dimitri walked forward, "Roza..." "how can you do this?" I whispered, interrupting his sentence. Confusion flooded his expression, "...do what?" "how can you..." I breath, hesitant, "talk to me, after what I did to you?" "You were a Strigoi, you weren't _you_ " he answered. But when I was a Strigoi I had felt like it _was_ me, everything I felt was what I _had_ to do, or what I wanted to. I had dismissed everything my friends had said about Strigoi being evil then because they hadn't understood what it was like. The first time in a long time, I hoped, could Dimitri forgive everything I had done? As if he could read my mind he said, "how can I blame you when you were a Strigoi," "how can you forgive me," I wondered out loud. "I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive, _you_ weren't in control of your actions." I kissed him, he pushed me on the bed, I had forgotten what it was like to be with him. How he made me feel alive, how we understood each other in a way no one else could.

A week later Dimitri and I were sitting in a pub for the anniversary of when we met, it was for blood whores but it would guarantee that no one we knew would be there. Or so we thought. We were at a table near the entrance so we noticed when Daniella Ishakov came in, while she had a dress on, she had an only business expression on her face. Dimitri had never seen her before but he could tell from my reaction that something was wrong, she was walking past our table so he grabbed me and put his lips on my neck. She must've thought that he was a Moroi sucking my blood because she made a noise of disgust. I watched her walk to another table and talk to someone, after a few moments she walked away and turned to leave. That's when she noticed me, then she saw Dimitri. Screeching, "I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT HE WOULD TIRE OF YOU AFTER A WHILE, INSTEAD IT WAS _YOU_ WHO CHEATED ON HIM, I'LL DOUBT HE'LL LIKE YOU SO MUCH ONCE I'VE TOLD HIM!" Then she left, the bartender was looking at us with an odd expression on his face. Dimitri and I left. Guilt washing over me for betraying Adrian, I said I would give him a chance. Dimitri said, "you need to choose between Adrian and me, I'm not going to take the girlfriend of a Moroi." He walked away, imagining the feel of the bond between me and Lissa filling with disapproval and surprise once she hears.


	8. Awake

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

People quickly found out about Tasha Ozera killing the queen, Christian was upset and Lissa was usually with him. While I didn't want to leave her with guardians I don't think are as capable as me, we both agreed that Christian seeing me probably won't help him get over the betrayal. Anyways, I was more concerned about the other piece of gossip floating around, that I was cheating on Adrian with Dimitri. That the fight between us was a hoax to keep Adrian from knowing what I was doing, the first way I found out about this was through Eddie. I was visiting Adrian, it was only a day after his mother had found out about us but I was certain that she had already told him. The second Adrian opened the door, he closed it, and faced away from me, he wouldn't look at me, it hurt. "I'm sorry..." I started but Adrian clearly had some pent-up anger when he started ranting, "sorry? SORRY?!" His hand clenched into a fist which he brought down on the window still, there was a loud bang of the window's glass shifting in its frame.

I was thinking of something to soften the blow of "I'm cheating on you and dumping you" but nothing came to mind. His voice cut through my thoughts, "it was my _mother_ that told me, how she saw you together. You could've told me! What it's like, hearing it from someone else..." Adrian took a shaky breath then he turned to face me, "how long... how long was this going on for?" "It was only a week," I whisper and he groaned, I imagine Dimitri cheating on someone else for a week, I would be furious. "Stay away from me," he pushed past me to leave, "I'm sorry" I whisper to nothing, he was gone.

If Dimitri felt guilt, he didn't show it to me. While I love Adrian, over time, the memories won't hurt as much. At least, that's what people tell me.

 **14 years later**

I still remember Adrian, the first few years were the worst. What I had done had constantly haunted my dreams, my regret at what I had done was overwhelming. But I had enough shame to stay away. It had been 14 years, I still can't picture what he is doing now. Despite that, the past 14 years were perfect, no one was specifically Lissa. Dimitri and I visit his family during the holidays, my father and my mother come as well. I still don't understand why his siblings are so wary of Abe. 4 years ago, he proposed to me during Thanksgiving, my father took him outside to give him a talk. It probably had something to do with killing him painfully. Lissa was very busy, she was trying to make non-Royal Moroi more equal. Also, she said something about Dhampirs only having to guard for a few years and then they can decide what they want to do. Lissa had found other Moroi who used spirit, together they were trying to turn Moroi, Dhampirs, and humans who had unwillingly turned back. The hope was that over a few centuries there wouldn't be any Strigoi left or there wouldn't be enough for it to matter. Last of all, willing Moroi were allowed to learn how to fight and even kill Strigoi.

Sometimes I think about when I was a Strigoi, half the time I start remembering little things I had done that I didn't think was important back then. Whether it was killing a human or some random Moroi, the memories came back in nightmares. At first I would wake up crying and screaming, Dimitri would hold me and ask what was wrong. The past years it had become better, less frequent and I blamed myself less. But I can't help but wonder, how did I affect Sam? Where was he now? Who mourned the Moroi and Dhampirs I had killed? The most frequent question, how was Adrian? I haven't seen him since that day, Dimitri agreed with me that Adrian and I should try to forget each other, heal and move on.

Being the Queen of Moroi had many perks, this included 3 very nice houses located very close to court. All of the guardians shared one while Lissa gave the other one to Jill (who turned out to be her father's illegitimate daughter). Lissa and Christian have 2 children. Their children were Rhea and Lucas, after Lissa's mother and Christian's father, apparently naming children after parents is something normally done by Moroi. Dimitri and I can't have children, Lissa said that if we did, there wouldn't be enough Moroi left in the world in just 10 years.

3 knocks on the door, I glance at the clock, it was 10:00 am. Dimitri and I switch off from guarding Lissa at 12:00, he shouldn't be home yet. 3 more persistent knocks rang out, the door shuddered and creaked. The door was like a simple plank of wood, besides the doorknob and knocker there wasn't anything that separated it from the floorboards of this house. "Rose!" That voice, I knew that voice, it was the voice that yelled at me in my dreams... I breathed, "Adrian!"

Adrian was smoking, he wasn't drunk and he looked hesitantly at me, like he wanted to say something but he just didn't know how. I resisted smiling, how was I supposed to react to the man I cheated on? "Rose, I forgive you, I've been trying to find you for the past 8 years to say sorry." "WHAT!?" The word burst out of my mouth before I could register what I was feeling; shock, confusion, and relief. He frowned, "Rose, I just gave you an amazing apology and you answer with..." he flourishes his hands elaborately and takes a deep breath, "WHAT!?" I can't stop laughing, Adrian had really changed, he seemed more responsible now. I collect myself, "I'm sorry, but why did it take you 8 years to find me? And why are you apologizing to _me_!? I'm the one... I'm the one who cheated on you, remember?" His smile faded a little, "well, I tried to ask around, I mean everyone knew that Lissa inherited houses and that the guardians get one, and obviously it would be near court... so I asked around where you were..." he mumbled sheepishly, I gesture for him to go on. "Apparently only certain Moroi know where you guys specifically live, it's for safety and whatnot. My mother didn't support it so she wouldn't help me, it took... a while." I snorted, "obviously, and why are you apologizing to me?" Adrian was more serious now when he replied, "I should've known, that you really liked Dimitri, and you did give me a chance so I guess I can't say that you didn't. Also, I moved on." We smiled at each other, Eddie told me that he was going out with an alchemist, he's happy, I see that. There's something different in his eyes, the way they sparkle and how he smiles.


End file.
